<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter Warmth by FactorialRabbits</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728012">Winter Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactorialRabbits/pseuds/FactorialRabbits'>FactorialRabbits</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In A World We Must Defend - Pokemon D/P/Pt tgcf au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Diamond &amp; Pearl &amp; Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gifts, Pre-Slash, but its currently gen, its a pokemon au and its fluff, one reference to sex between two pokemon, shi wudu please turn your heating on, what else can i say</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactorialRabbits/pseuds/FactorialRabbits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is only natural that Shi Wudu's home would be cold, full of ice and water type Pokemon as it is. Less expected is the knock at the door, and the solution presented.</p>
<p>AKA: How Shi Wudu Got His Litten</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Péi Míng &amp; Shī Wúdù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In A World We Must Defend - Pokemon D/P/Pt tgcf au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winter Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shush yes I fell off the earth. writing has been real hard last few months. Here have... early timeline Pokemon AU (I swear someday I'll write the timeline out). I nearly saved this for Christmas but *gestures* you get what you get.</p>
<p>A wintery, gift themed oneshot.</p>
<p>Thank you to actualflower once again.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning was cold and dark. With his home adapted for the comfort of his ice type Pokemon, it was colder still for Shi Wudu. It only bothered him a little - certainly not enough to do anything about it - but the standing offer of both Pei Ming and Ling Wen to trouble them if it did get too cold for him was almost tempting; it had been some time since they had last travelled together. Shi Wudu did not miss his companions, but he could see the appeal of seeing his friends again. Especially this late in the year... He could just...</p>
<p>But, he was nothing if not stubborn. No matter how the ice crept up from Seel's ice basement and into the rest of the house, meeting with that that seeped through the windows, he would not give in. Shi Wudu merely continued to help Milotic polish her scales. Were Shi Qingxuan visiting he might find some extra heaters, but even they had learnt better by now. It was not a place that anyone came in the winter, and for good reason.</p>
<p>It was, then, a surprise when there was a knock at the door. Shi Wudu ignored it, continuing his polishing until it was done. The knock was not quite insistent, but repeated itself every few minutes. More annoying than a constant knocking, for certain. And there were only a few people who knew how to irritate him so.</p>
<p>With a sigh, Shi Wudu let Milotic curl back up, and went to the door. Before answering it, he abandoned his jacket into the laundry pile; he would freeze further as he opened the door, but would not be seen dead in such dirtied clothes.</p>
<p>He affixed a scowl onto his face, as only proper, and yanked it open.</p>
<p>Ah. He need not have bothered removing his jacket; it was only Pei Ming. He let himself scowl a little more.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Shuishi-xiong," Pei Ming hopped from foot to foot, arms tucked around him as he tried to warm himself in the snow. "I have a present for you."</p>
<p>"Wear a coat," Shi Wudu scowled, but widened the door to let his friend inside. No matter the alarm bells the tone sent into his mind.</p>
<p>"Says you," Pei Ming followed him inside, kicking his shoes off at the door. And then, he frowned. "The slippers are frozen to the floor."<br/>Shi Wudu turned to look at them; so they had. Ah. Maybe it was getting a little too cold... slightly... "get one of your Pokemon to free them for you."</p>
<p>"Hm," Pei Ming considered, before taking one of the Pokeballs from his belt. It was a little strange that they were in Pokeballs at all; he tended to just carry them. Maybe the cold was offending their sensibilities, as the heat did for Shi Wudu's own?</p>
<p>He let the Pokemon out, and Shi Wudu could only scowl more; it was not one of Pei Ming's Pokemon. Well, evidently it was, but not a usual one; the Litten who emerged looked very, very like Pei Ming's Incineroar had before evolution. And yet, clearly male.</p>
<p>"Litten, please could you rescue those slippers for me," he asked, pointing the the obnoxiously bright blue and pink striped ones Shi Wudu knew Pei Ming adored. And kept just for his use.</p>
<p>He dismissed the thought, frowning at the litten instead. It was possibly a rescue, but with the similarities... And didn't Pei Ming also have- Ah. An idea was forming.</p>
<p>"Who is that, Pei-Xiong?" Shi Wudu scowled at the Litten as it carefully freed and warmed the slippers. And then bit them, the filthy thing.</p>
<p>"Ah, this is your present!" Pei Ming forced the Pokeball into Shi Wudu's hands, before reaching down to knock the slippers out of the Pokemon's mouth. "Litten."</p>
<p>"... I am a water type trainer," Shi Wudu scowled, trying to give the Pokeball back. "Ice, occasionally."</p>
<p>Pei Ming dodged away, stepping into the slippers as he scooped the Litten into his arms, "he'll help you in a crisis with grass types."</p>
<p>"What will they do? Tie me up," Shi Wudu scoffed.</p>
<p>"Grass types are just as dangerous as everyone else." This time, when he tried to hand the Pokeball back, the Litten was forced into his arms instead, "and Litten is warm."<br/>Shi Wudu stumbled a little to prevent the Litten from falling to the floor. It... was indeed warm. His hands felt like they were burning away as they heated from the vague blue of winter into a more human looking white.</p>
<p>Pei Ming's smirk spoke of winning already; Shi Wudu refused to yet admit it was true.</p>
<p>"And I don't have space, not if Mespirit wants to come visit," Pei Ming shrugged. "You only have the four."</p>
<p>"..." it wasn't untrue, though Pei Ming did have the licenses to have more than six at home, working in rescue as he did. Then, something occurred to Shi Wudu. "... Why do you even have this Litten?"</p>
<p>"Arcanine and Incineroar fucked," Pei Ming shrugged. "I hatched the egg, but can't keep it. Don't want him to go to someone I don't fully trust, though."</p>
<p>"You don't give anyone a Pokemon if you don't trust them. Even if they pay," Shi Wudu repositioned the Litten more properly, but allowing him to escape. No matter how much he wriggled.</p>
<p>"Correct. Buuuuut some people I trust more than others," Pei Ming stepped forth, reaching out to scratch the Litten's chin. "I wouldn't trust anyone other than you with him. Ling Wen's great, but she'd ignore him. And I'm not posting him all the way to Johto. He needs far too much attention for either option."</p>
<p>"He's not the only one," Shi Wudu quipped back, glaring at his friend.</p>
<p>The Litten whined. Shi Wudu's fingers moved to scratch his chin. Two red eyes looked up to him, with a familiar sort of expression. He looked back down at them; he could feel his glare soften. He would be agreeing, then. But Pei Ming needed to work a little harder yet...</p>
<p>Shi Wudu opened his mouth to continue the disagreement, but was cut off before he could speak.</p>
<p>"I knew you would agree!" Pei Ming grinned, before kicking the slippers back off and slipping into his own trainers. "Thank you, Shuishi-xiong. I'm sure you'll get on wonderfully. And if not, you know where I live. Bye now! Don't forget you promised Noble-Jie you'd come for dinner tomorrow."</p>
<p>Before Shi Wudu could point out that he had not actually agreed to it, yet, or even glare properly, Pei Ming had fled.</p>
<p>The door slammed. In Pei Ming's wake, a bag was left behind; it tipped over with the slam, a few cans of Litten-suitable food rolling onto the floor. Shi Wudu looked down at the bag, then turned back to glaring at the door once more.</p>
<p>"Insufferable."</p>
<p>Litten whined in reply.</p>
<p>"Precisely," he looked down, petting the Litten as he walked upstairs.</p>
<p>Where could he even put the Litten? Well, his room was warmest. He could stay there for now. He could make somewhere else at a later date. Maybe with a fireplace... Some soft chairs would fit the aesthetic of such a room; Shi Wudu could almost imagine himself an old man with a lap cat... It was not an unappealing suggestion... Later problems; he had things to do. Like feed his other Pokemon their lunch, and check that the water filters in the water-type pool were working properly.</p>
<p>The Litten he put on his bed and tucking the blankets around him; the cold was safe for the fire type, but clearly uncomfortable.</p>
<p>Distracted already, he started back down to the basement.</p>
<p>Claws in his trousers stopped him. The moment he stopped, the Litten was trying to climb his clothing. With a sigh, Shi Wudu picked him up by the fur at the back of the neck, just as he had seen wild Pokemon do for their young. He held him to his face, scowling.</p>
<p>"He really was not kidding when he said you needed attention, was he?"</p>
<p>The Litten purred happily, despite the awkward position he was being held in, paws batting out to try and catch loose strands of Shi Wudu's hair.</p>
<p>With a sigh, Shi Wudu pulled him properly into his arms, petting between the ears. The Litten curled up, nuzzling the inside of his elbow.</p>
<p>"Just like him," he shook his head as he walked back downstairs. "Can't survive without attention. You just shrivel up and complain. Insufferable."</p>
<p>Insufferable, but warm.</p>
<p>It was... Slightly more comfortable not being cold, now he was not any more. Carrying the Litten was awkward, but... He could stay.</p>
<p>For now.</p>
<p>Just until it warmed up, a little.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And now to disappear off the face of the planet once more.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>